


Tony’s Sweet Talk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [107]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 7





	Tony’s Sweet Talk

It was a week long mission, and it was a week of very little communication. It wasn’t until they were on their way home that you got an update on everyone. Steve and Clint had gotten the worst of it, but everyone was alive, which was what mattered. Heimdall had been the most worried, which said a lot considering how much you were worried. He was asking for his Papa every few minutes, wanting nothing else. He was terrified of losing someone else in his life and he was bouncing in the landing hangar when it came time for their arrival.

The second Tony was seen, his little feet carried him as fast as he could go towards his Papa. His arms were outstretched, awaiting his hugs.

Tony crouched once he saw him and brought him into his arms. “Hi, buddy.” He breathed. “I missed you so much.” He lifted him, looking over and tearing up when he saw you in a light blue sundress, holding Talia in a matching outfit. He walked over as quickly as he could, smiling through his tears. “There are my favorite girls.” He cupped your cheek.

Nat rushed to Bucky and Steve, telling them that she had put Ben down for a nap in case Steve was really bad. “Thanks, Nat.” Steve gave her a hug. “Got to your man. He’s been whining he misses you.”

She nodded and did just that, rushing to Clint worriedly. “Thank God you’re home.” She wrapped her arms around him gently.

He hugged her tightly. “I missed my favorite team member.” When he pulled back and saw the look on her face, he cocked an eyebrow. “What’s going on?” He asked. “You look like we need to talk…”

She smiled at how well he knew her and nodded. “Let’s get to the room and we can talk in the shower.”

That made him smile, thankful the talk wasn’t something bad. Not if she was offering the shower. “Deal.” He kissed her softly.

“Bye, Aunt Tasha.” Heimdall waved as they walked out, still clutching to Tony for dear life.

“Bye, handsome.” She waved, her other hand in Clint’s.

* * *

Tony took Talia from you, fawning over her. “I feel like she’s grown so much.” He whined.

You giggled, emotional. “It does feel like ages you’ve been here.” You watched him as his eyes never left her. “We’re glad you’re home. He’s been asking every five minutes for you since JARVIS announced you were coming home.”

Heimdall whined and nuzzled in Tony’s shoulder.

Tony smiled, rubbing over Talia’s head. “I’m home. No missions for me for awhile.” He promised.

Steve came over to give you a hug, followed by Bucky.

You smiled, hugging them both tightly. “Glad to see you boys in one piece.” You ran a hand over the gash on Steve’s cheek. “You okay?” You asked.

“I’m okay, doll.” He nodded. “Just need some rest.” He shrugged.

You nodded. “Then get lots of it.” You told him. “We’ll tell Ben you needed a Daddy sized nap, and he can see you tomorrow, okay?”

He gave you a small smile and a nod. “That sounds good, as much as I miss him, I’m sure I’ll look better tomorrow.” Making Ben worry wasn’t on his to-do list. “Maybe we can hang out with Talia for an hour or two, tomorrow?” He looked hopeful.

“Of course. Good luck getting Ben without her.” You said playfully.

He smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah.”

Bucky winked at you. “Nice dress, doll.” He waved before tugging Steve away.

You blushed lightly. “Thanks, Bucky.” You chuckled, your eyes still on Tony. “I wanted to look halfway decent for you.”

“Halfway? Sweetheart, I nearly fainted.” He pecked your lips. “You could have worn sweats and an old t-shirt and be damn stunning.”

“I missed your sweet talk.” You blushed brighter. “I can’t wait to curl up with you tonight.”

“Me either. I probably won’t be able to stop holding our princess, though.” He rocked her gently.

You pecked his cheek. “Until I need to feed her.”

“Fine, a few minutes then.” He smiled. “Let’s go relax, I want to hear all about the week you had while I was gone!”

You nodded happily, following him with your hand rubbing his back. “How about I put on a movie, and get some snacks together?” You offered as you neared your room.

“No promises how long I’ll last on the movie.” He chuckled.

You chuckled at that. “I’m sure Heimdall would enjoy a nap with his Papa.”

“Mhmm.” Heimdall nodded. “MY Papa!”

Tony kissed his head and sat on the bed tiredly. “Never get tired of that.”

“Ben missed you, too.” You smiled, laying besides him. “JARVIS gave them a slide show of them from babies on.”

“JARVIS is a sap.” Tony chuckled.

“Nat and I asked him to. They didn’t believe they wore diapers.” You explained, making him laugh.

“No way?” He chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s fucking adorable.” He widened his eyes. “Sorry. You didn’t hear that.” He glanced at Heimdall.

Heimdall tilted his head to the side. “Fucking?”

Tony instantly blushed. “That’s a very bad word, Papa didn’t mean to use it. Now I’m in trouble with momma.”

He gasped. “Time out, Papa!”

“Yeah, Papa!” You lightly scolded. When Tony looked at you, you smirked.

He pecked your lips and assured Heimdall he would do a time out later. “Don’t worry, mom will make sure I do.” He chuckled.

“Good.” Heimdall said authoritatively. It made you chuckle lightly before you ruffled his hair.

Talia whined a bit against Tony but when he rubbed her back, she calmed down. “Give the little princess here. She should be nursing soon. Get some little God cuddles.” You smiled.

He handed her over to you with ease and hugged Heimdall to his chest as you took her. “So, did you teach Ben anything new while we were gone?” He asked, giving the boy his complete attention.

“We colored.” Heimdall nodded. “And watched cartoons. He played while I did homework.” He explained. “Taught him to count to twenty!”

Tony gasped. “All the way to twenty?” He asked. “That’s great!”

Heimdall wiggles happily. “When will Talia talk?” He asked, curious. “Soon?” He was hopeful.

“About a year or two for full conversations, buddy.” Tony rubbed his back. When Heimdall pouted slightly, he chuckled. “I know, I’m excited, too.”

“Will she be fun?” He looked genuinely concerned.

Tony was loving how curious and inquisitive he was. “Of course she will be. I think all kids are.”

Heimdall shrugged. “Hope so.” He didn’t want some boring sister.

Tony chuckled. “She’ll be as fun as momma.” That seemed to brighten up his spirits some. “Knew that would help.”

Heimdall wiggled again. “Oh. I’m not mad at Ben no more for calling you Papa.” He explained.

“Really? I’m glad.” He smiled proudly.

“His daddy and dada aren’t always cool, so Ben deserves to have a cool Papa.” Heimdall said matter of factly.

Tony smirked, glancing at you, then back to Heimdall. “They’re not cool?” He asked as if hr had no idea.

“Not uh. They’re boring! They aren’t funny like you Papa.” He explained. “They put me to sleep!”

Tony cracked up at that. “They do?” He loved having seen Heimdall grow up, and him being able to tell stories made it even better.

“Yes!” He said dramatically. “Ben is more funny.” He threw his small hands up. “But not like my Papa.” He reminded Tony.

Tony squeezed him. “That’s nice of you to say, kid.” He felt his stress from the mission melting. Feeling you move, he saw you shifting to lay next to him, with Talia between the pair of you.

“It’s true, Papa. My Papa is the smartest, most funniest and coolest Papa!” Heimdall continued as he looked at Talia.

“Have I told you you’re my favorite son?” Tony smiled

“No.” Heimdall widened his eyes. “I’m your favorite?” He asked innocently.

Tony nodded. “Very favorite.”

Heimdall looked extremely happy to hear that and nuzzled to him. “Yay!” He sighed contently.

You smiled lovingly at Tony as you traced patterns on Talia’s back. When she slowly unlatched, sleeping, you chuckled lightly. “She looks so much like you.” You told him.

“Good thing?” He smiled at you.

“Very.” You grinned up at him.

He smiled brighter and leaned back.

Tiny steps could be heard running down the hall. “Momma!” Ben’s voice came. Sliding off the bed, you hurried towards your door, not wanting him to wake Talia, but when he yelled again, it was followed by her tiny cries.

Heimdall moved from Tony’s arms so he could take his sister.

“Ben, we’ve talked about yelling.” You crouched in the hall, wincing a little. He looked sad, and nodded. “Come on, let’s get back to the cuddling on mommy’s bed.” You took his hand. “Did you have a nice nap?”

He nodded. “Yup!” Seeing Heimdall, he ran over to the bed and managed to climb up. When he saw Tony, he gasped. “Hi.” He whispered.

Tony chuckled lightly. “Hey, buddy.” He ruffled his hair. “Missed you.” He told him lovingly. “I hear you can count to twenty now?”

“Yeah! Heimdall teached me!” He looked proud. “Wanna hear?”

“Hit me those numbers, kid.” Tony nodded. You had your head on Tony’s shoulder, a grin on your face as Ben counted.

Heimdall watched, bouncing a little as his brother counted up. When he reached twenty, he clapped. “YAY, Ben!”

Ben danced happily, going to cuddle with you once Tony gave him a high five. “So proud of you, Ben! And you, Heimdall. You boys did awesome.”

You hugged your youngest son. “Our boys are so smart.” You said proudly.

Tony nodded in agreement. “Definitely. How was school this week?” He looked at Heimdall. “I look forward to bringing you tomorrow.”

Heimdall nodded excitedly. “Aunt Tasha didn’t do it like you did!” He giggled. “But she’s not as bad as Steve!” He shook his head.

You giggled at that. “He is an old man.”

“I bet your friends liked seeing Tasha, huh?” Tony smirked.

He nodded. “Yeah, but they missed you.” he told him. “So did their mommas.”

You scrunched your nose. “I’m sure they did.” You muttered, rolling your eyes.

“Shush, Mrs. Stark.” He kissed your shoulder. His tone was teasing.

You shrugged and pouted. “Maybe I should go with you two tomorrow.” You teased. “Then after we drop him off, we can go to the zoo or something with Talia.”

“Talia too small!” Ben frowned at that. “She won’t see animals.” He told you, worried about that.

“No, but the fresh air would be nice for her, and I’d like the time with Papa…while you’re with your Daddies!” You grinned.

“Oh.” Ben looked at the wall as he thought. “Okay!” He nodded. “Wait, DADDIES?!” He jumped off the bed instantly. “They here?!” He bounced. “Papa here!”

You laughed, getting up to catch him. “Dada needs a Dada sized nap, so he’s sleeping right now. You get him all day tomorrow, Ben.”

“No, I see him now!!!” He dodged your arms when you reached for him. He was quick, and part of you wondered if he had inherited that from Steve. “Ben, he needs rest.” You said gently. “How about later we make some cookies for when he gets up?”

“No!” He crossed his arms stubbornly. “I want my Dada.” He pouted.

“I promise tomorrow baby boy. He’s not feeling good.” You sighed.

“I take care him!” Ben insisted. “I make him feel good.”

“You don’t wanna have Papa cuddles?” Tony tried. “I’ve missed you, too, little man. And I’d like cuddles from all three of my kids.”

Ben made a noise as he looked to Tony, barely seeing him at the beds height. He got on his tiptoes, a look on his face making it clear that he was thinking.

“Please?” Tony nearly pouted, sealing the deal.

“No pouting!” Ben said comically before climbing back up. “Sing?” He asked.

“Anything for you kid.” Tony relaxed back with Talia and both boys cuddled to different parts of him. You stood at the end of the bed and snapped a picture, happy tears in your eyes.


End file.
